Such is Life
by Alex311
Summary: The following is a sequel to my other fic 'The Best Man.' I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to write a sequel that will follow the married life of Rick and Michonne and their relationships with other TWD characters while living in King's County. It is a Richonne centered fiction, but will also focus on other couples.
1. Date Night

**I do not own anything related to The Walking Dead. If I did, my last name would probably be Kirkman and it's not. It's… Well that's not important right now.**

**The following is a sequel to my other fic 'The Best Man.' I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to write a sequel that will follow the married life of Rick and Michonne and their relationships with other TWD characters while living in King's County. It is a Richonne centered fiction, but will also focus on other couples.**

**So here we go…**

**_0_**

Date Night….

I finish putting my last items in the push cart and I am on my way to the cashier at the local supermarket. Let me see, only one cashier, are you kidding me? It is past four in the afternoon and only one cashier? There are six cash registers. Let me see who, oh goodness, not… Oh geez, Malory! The know it all, twenty something years old cashier. Somehow she knows everyone's business and asks the most inappropriate questions. That's not even the half of it, I honestly thing she is just right out crazy. There are a couple of people ahead of me. But I really need to get these things… Let me just buy this and get out of here as fast as I can. Great… My turn is up.

"So, how is Mrs. Grimes doing?" Ask know it all Malory.

"She is great, thanks for asking." I tell the smiling young girl. I try to keep the conversation short and sweet.

"I've seen her, boy; you got a winner on your hands! You must consider yourself a lucky guy, huh?"

I muster a smile and pick up a magazine, bring it up to my face and begin to flip the pages, trying to give her a hint. But it won't work.

"I mean, have you seen those legs? Well I bet you have and much more. Nice dark brown and very long. Wow, is it getting hot in here or is it me?... She is some lady, am I right?"

What the hell?! I don't say anything. I just want to get my stuff and leave. I push the magazine even higher.

"Hey, Mr. Grimes, I heard that there are some women in town that are jealous."

I lower the magazine just a little to look over with a confused expression on my face. "Because, I'm with Michonne?"

"Yeah right, don't be silly, because she's with you. You ever heard of woman crush Wednesday? Well, there are some women and as you may already know, a lot of men crushing on your wife. And it isn't even Wednesday yet, you know what I mean?"

"Actually, I don't and I don't care. Now, this is everything." I point to my items. "I really need to get back to work."

She stops pressing the buttons on the computer screen at her register and looks straight at me. "So, that is why I say, you are one very lucky man… Oh yeah." She says with her mouth wide open licking her lips then forming a devilish smirk as she nods her head for a few seconds and doesn't say anything. I look around, a little confused and somewhat scared and then suddenly she speaks again. "So, Mr. Grimes, did you get everything you need? Oh, wine, chocolates, lobster. Wow, what a night you two are going to have! Someone is getting really lucky tonight!"

I begin to pack my items. She picks up the chocolates and dangles it in front of me. "Wow, chocolates? I wonder how you're going to use this, being newlyweds and all…" I snatch the chocolate from her hand and put it in the plastic grocery store brand bag.

"Uhm… Yeah, how much?" I can feel my face getting a little flushed. Well actually very red-faced. Malory is right, though; we're going to have a great night. A date night. We've been so invested in our jobs since returning from the honeymoon that I wanted to do something special and she thought of us having a date night at home. I insisted on cooking the meal for her, since Carol has been teaching me some things and gave me a notebook with all her wonderful recipes, I knew I can do this, for my love.

Although we have been working hard in our jobs, everyday has just been wonderful. Even if it meant that at times we only get to see each other in the mornings for a brief moment and then later in the night after returning from our shifts, those instances are cherished. But I wanted to do something special for the most important person in my life.

"That'll be seventy-eight dollars and fifty three cents. I bet she is worth every penny, huh?" The wide eyes happy, disturbing and nosy girl asks.

"That and more, here you go." I pay, finish packing my groceries.

"I bet she is." Malory says as she counts the money with a smirk. "Hey, Mr. Grimes?" She whispers and motions with her hand for me to move in closer.

Oh goodness, she is one creepy girl. I do it, I don't know why, but I do.

Malory leans in closer, looks to either side a couple of times to see if anybody is listening and then her gaze is back on me. "Did you hear about Mrs. Sullivan? That the baby might not be his?" She whispers.

"No, and I'm not interested." I find myself whispering back.

"How about Merle returning after leaving that skank chick?"

"Malory, I really need to go."

"And Shane and Andrea. I knew I saw that coming, what'd you think?"

"I think you scare me."

"If I hear anything else, I'll let you know." She whispers and winks.

"Malory, get some help." I whisper back.

Malory moves back, smiles, opens her eyes wide, nods her head and yells, "Next!"

I walk out with my bags and get in my car as fast as I can. I look back at the store for a second or two and shake my head.

Ok, let me see. I am in the squad care, I take out my cell to call Michonne…

"Rick…Rick, pick up. Over." It's dispatch. I pick up.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going on? Over."

"A call came in. A disturbance at the Potter's residence. Can you go over and check it out? Over"

"Roger that, I'll go check out what's happening… Again."

I drive over to the Potter's residence. Myrna, a sixty something years old Caucasian woman living with her twenty nine years old son Eugene. It is not the first time that I have been called over to the Potter's home, but I really hope this is the last.

I walk out of my car and walk up to the house and am quickly greeted outside by Myrna in her cooking apron. Her hair is unkempt and she is wielding her cooking spoon.

"OK, now, Mrs. Potter, you need to calm down. Let's go inside and tell me everything." I put my hands softly on her shoulder trying to calm her down and lead her to her home. Once we are inside I ask her to tell me what happened.

"That waste of flesh and bone! That fat piece of shit! All he does is sit on his fat ass, playing video games all day long. He doesn't go out and try to get a job and I had it!" Says a very visibly annoyed Mrs. Potter. "And when I confront him about his worthlessness, he tells me that he is smarter than me."

"Now Ma'am just calm down. Where is he?" I ask as I look around.

"Where would he be? In my basement like a fat freaking troll. If he can't pay for anything here he can't have his own room anymore."

I ask her to show me where the basement is and I proceed in. I see Eugene playing one of his many games without a care in the world. He is sitting on an old chair. He has a small military style cot nearby as a bed and clothes in a hamper, which is overflowing. There are dirty dishes all around and empty energy drink bottles. His hair has grown out into a very unflattering mullet, since last I saw him.

"Hey, how's everything going Eugene?" I ask to start a conversation with the sad looking guy.

"I imagine my mother called you since she cannot understand that I need to concentrate and do my best." Says Eugene without looking up from the TV screen.

"Your best at being a bum?" Mrs. Potter angrily questions.

"Mrs. Potter, please. Can you go upstairs and let me talk with your son for a second or two?" I ask to ease the tension in the room. She agrees with a nod and leaves. I sit next to Eugene on his cot.

"I know your mom can get a little upset, but I think it is because she knows you can do a lot better. I know it was hard losing your job and all, but you can find another one, Eugene, you know you can." I say as I pat him gently on the shoulder.

He turns from what he was doing and looks at me. "But Rick, they won't let me back in the school. I loved teaching." Eugene shared as he looks down with a defeated expression on his face.

"It's just one school. Try to apply to another one."

"Even though I was arrested? Thanks to that damn Officer Walsh!" Eugene exclaims between gritted teeth.

"Eugene, you know you should not have been following Ms. Hernandez."

"I was accompanying her to her car."

"Did she ask you to?"

"No."

"Did she ask you to do it more than thirty times while hiding in the bushes?"

"No."

"Eugene, you can't work in the same school as Ms. Hernandez, but try another one. You know you are a smart guy and a great teacher."

Eugene looked up at me with teary eyes. He lunged at me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Ok… There, there…" I pat him on the back. "It's Ok, you can let go now… Eugene let go, let, go before I mace you!" He lets go of his embrace and I pat him one more time and nod. He returns the nod with a smile and wipes his tears. I speak with Mrs. Potter to give Eugene some more time and that he agreed to look for another job. She reluctantly agrees and I leave.

XXXXXXX

It is the end of my shift and I am about to drive home. I hear my ringtone. Oh my phone. By the special ringtone I know it's my girl. I can't help but smile.

"Well hello." I say with a wide grin.

"Hi, babe. How was your day?" She asks and I know she is grinning too.

"It was…Well, like any other day, but tonight will be great."

"You don't say? Well, I will be getting home a little late. I'll be picking something up."

"What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"I'll see and I know I'll like… Girl, now you got me all hot and bothered." I say and she laughs in such a sexy way over the phone. "Wait, 'til you see what I have for you!"

"Now you got me the same way, Rick."

"Do I now?" I can't help but fantasize what she is picking up. Oh wow, tonight is going to be something else!

I can hear her breathing getting a little heavy on the phone and so is mine but then, "Rick, I need to go. I have a meeting right now… Can't wait to see you later, love."

"Yeah, see you soon." We hang up and I drive home to start our date night.

XXXXXXXX

I just got my lobster raviolis in the water. I seasoned the asparagus. I put the wine to chill and ready to make my chocolate soufflé. The soufflé is for her, she'll be my dessert. Oh yeah…

"Ding, dong, Ding, dong."

The doorbell? What the hell? Michonne must have forgotten her keys or something. I open it and… Oh my God! Please no!

"Rick, where's Michonne? I really need to speak with her!" It's Andrea. She passes by me. I am still holding the door knob in shock.

"Wait, what are you doing here, right now?" I walk over to Andrea.

"I am here looking for my friend. I need to speak with her. Is she home?" Andrea says with what looks like some tears and a lot of over dramatization in her body language.

"What now Andrea?" I as say and I am very annoyed. "Come on! Can't you just call her? Tomorrow, next week, never? I don't care, just go."

"No, I need to talk to her. Is she here?"

"No, she isn't and we have something planned and you are ruining it. I'll tell her to call you."

"No, then I'll wait!" She says and sits on our couch. "I hate him, that stupid friend of yours. He's a pig!"

"Who? Shane?"

"Do you know what he did, since he is your best friend and all?"

"Andrea, I don't know and I don't care, now get out!"

"Well, he told me that I have to change a lot of things about myself. Can you believe that?" She stood up and walked up to me and without warning grabbed me in the most uncomfortable embrace. "Rick, what's wrong with me? Please tell me" She cried.

My arms are awkwardly down. I should have kept my gun belt on… Just kidding, well maybe. She is still crying. I slowly reach up with my right hand and pat her on the head.

"There, there Andrea. I can't do that."

"Why?... Because… Because, there's nothing wrong with me?" She asks as she looks up at me.

"No, not that. It'll take me all night and I really want you to get the hell out of my house."

"I hate you too!" She punches me in the gut. I fold in pain and she sits back down on my couch. "I'm going to stay and wait for my friend."

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong."

What? Michonne? I walk over to the door, bent over in pain. I open and it is my older brother Jeff and his eleven years old boy Carl.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" I ask. I am confused and in pain. I stand up straight, rub my belly. Look over to the kid that is playing a game on his phone.

"Rick, I have to go overseas again and I want some stability for my son."

"Jeff, what are you saying?" I tilt my head and give him a side stare.

"Well, since you're married now. I feel you and Michonne can give him the stability that he needs."

"Jeff, we are newlyweds. You can't do this!" I can hear the boy sigh deeply. "Uhm, Carl, can you sit over there for a moment while your dad and I speak?" I point towards the swing that is on the far side of the porch. I don't want the boy to hear us.

Once the boy is far enough I get closer to Jeff and speak in a lower tone, but very upset. "Jeff, what about mom? I just can't do this right now and it's not fair to Michonne!"

"Mom, said she couldn't and that she already did her job raising her children. Rick, the boy doesn't even have a mother. I can't keep dragging him around everywhere the military sends me.

"Jeff, I understand that. But brother, I just got married." I plead.

"Come on. How long have you've been married? One year, two years?"

"Six months."

"Long enough, listen I really got to." Jeff rushes off the porch and runs towards his car that is still on.

"Jeff wait!" I try to follow him but he gets in his car quickly.

"Rick, consider him your boy now. I told him to call you dad and Michonne mom, so it can feel normal." Jeff says from the car window. He waves towards his son, who doesn't look up from his sitting position on the swing.

"Normal? What are you talking about? Jeff!" I stand behind and watch the car drive away

"Bye, brother!" Jeff yells and extends an arm through the car window to wave good-bye.

I walk up to my porch and see the boy sitting there with his head down. I go over and pat him on his back. "Come on, let's get inside." And I close the door behind me.

XXXXXXX

I get the dinner and all the preparations done in the kitchen. I walk out into the living room and I see Andrea still sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and Carl is sitting next to her watching wrestling on TV.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding, dong."

Oh Lord! Now what?! I hesitantly walk to the door. I take a deep breath and I open it. Daryl?

"Rick, I didn't know what to do. I don't want to bother ya. On the count that now ya'll married folk and such, but I can't go back there." Daryl says. He is visibly annoyed and has a fresh black eye.

"Merle?" I ask and know.

"Yeah."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I nod and look down. "Come in."

"Wait, I saw someone hiding in the bushes over there. I believe its Eugene." Daryl says as he looks over and looks back at me a squint.

I look towards that direction. What the hell?! It is Eugene and he thinks I can't see him. I walk over where he is "hiding."

"Eugene. Why are you hiding in the bushes near my house?" Eugene stands up from his hiding place.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Eugene, we already spoke. What happened?"

"I can't return to that misery."

"Eugene, go home. And if I see you in my bushes again. I'm shooting you." I say as I walk back to my house. Daryl and I enter and I close the door.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding, dong."

"Eugene, I told you to…"

"Rick, that woman is driving me insane."

"Shane, why are you here?" It is Shane and he is very visibly distressed as he is in my doorway and rubbing his head.

"Cause you're my friend and you should have warned me that she was crazy."

"Shane, I did."

"You did? What did you say?"

"I said, "that she was crazy."

"Why didn't I listen?"

"Because you said, 'Crazy or not, she has the best pair of breasts you've seen in a long time.'"

"I said that?"

"Yeah, that is why you didn't listen…"

"Nah man, I mean, I said breasts, not tits?"

"… OK, Shane, we'll talk later, this is a very important night and I really need for you to…"

"Shane? Why are you here?" Andrea yells from where she is when she sees Shane at the door. She stands up. "Don't let him in Rick. This place is only for the truly evolved human kind." She looks over to Daryl who is biting his nails and spits. "Well, I guess there are a few exceptions."

"Hey, watch is psycho Barbie!" Yells, Daryl in his defense.

"What did you call me?!" Shouts Andrea.

Before I can stop it, Shane pushes his way through and begins to argue with Andrea, Daryl is arguing with Andrea and Carl raises the volume of the TV. I am still next to the door. I was about to walk over to stop the mayhem, when the door opens and it is Michonne. She has her heavy briefcase, her purse and a small pink gift bag. She is smiling as she walks in. I grab her briefcase quickly. She plants a passionate kiss on me. She puts her hand in the gift bag and takes out a baby blue nighty that she just got for tonight. She suddenly looks past me and sees that I'm not alone.

"Well damn girl! What ya got there?!" Shouts Shane.

They all stop arguing and stare our way. I quickly grab the nighty; put it back in the bag. I grip her hand and gently pull her to the kitchen.

"Baby, what's happening?" She asks with a confused look.

"Mich, we gotta talk."

"I bet we do… Oh and I think I saw someone hiding in the bushes."

_0_

**Well, what do you think is going to happen next? Will they ever have a date night? Should they send everybody to hell and get new friends? What will Michonne say about raising a pre-teen and being a newlywed? **

**I always love including Carl when I can because of his relationship with Michonne. **

**So, what do you think so far?**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. You and Me

**Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, following, favoring and reading. The reviews were so awesome and funny. I'm happy you are enjoying it. I am having a blast writing these characters in a more lighthearted crazier way. Other TWD characters will appear in following chapters and yeah, some OC as well. We will see more of Malory. I have so many ideas with her character and other eccentric ones. **

**Warning: Adult content due to language and…Uhm… Well, it's still date night, isn't it?**

**_0_**

You and me….

Michonne is sitting on a chair at the kitchen table and is looking straight at me with an expression that can be interpreted as shock, confusion or a combination of both. After I told her what happened before she got home. Our uninvited guests are in the living room. I am sitting on a chair across from her where our knees touch each other as I hold her hands.

"Maybe, if we stay in here long enough, they'll just leave." I say. Michonne tilts her head and gives me a stare, then shakes her head knowing very well that's not going to happen.

"Rick, we need to talk to them." She says as she sighs deeply.

"I know Babe. I know. But this was supposed to be our special date night, just you and me." And that blue nighty, dammit! "I was preparing dinner and everything." I Look down for a couple of seconds then look up at her beautiful face. Despite all that happened she still holds a very calm demeanor. "I told them to leave, but they wouldn't. Want me to take out my gun?..." I say with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, a little.

"Rick, no." She slightly smiles back.

"Put a few tickets on their cars?"

She places a hand softly on my face, "Rick, we will go out there, talk to them briefly, see what we can do and then tell them to leave."

"What about Carl?"

She breathes deeply again and then sits straight up as she places both hands on her lap. I finally see her get a little fluttered when I mention the boy. "I know he's your nephew and all, but we were going to wait before having children of our own. I mean our jobs, we just got married, and I'm not ready to be a mother right now. I…"

"I know, Mich. I'm sorry about that. My brother can be a prick sometimes." I say and I can feel my face becoming red with anger as a look away.

"Rick…It's not your fault." She says as she cups my face with the palm of her hand. Then we place our foreheads together.

"He's only a boy. Good thing it's Friday. We'll figure that out over the weekend." I don't know if she is trying to convince me or herself.

We can hear noise coming from the living room, it sounds like another argument. Now what?

We stand up, I see my girl take a few deeper breathes and remove her suit jacket. We walk into the living room and there they are. Shane, Andrea and Daryl arguing and Carl sitting at the corner of the couch, while looking at his phone with his head down and his over grown hair covering his face.

"Enough!" Michonne yells and the arguing stops and all attention are on us. "What is going on here?"

"Mich, I need to speak with you." Says, Andrea as she runs towards her and embrace her.

"Yeah, give her some advice on how to be a sane woman, while ya at it." Mocks Shane and looks my way with a smirk. Michonne looks over at Shane with a stern stare that would put a shiver down anybody's spine. I slightly shake my head for him to stop and Shane stops smiling and looks away as he rubs his head.

"Come Andrea." Michonne takes her into the kitchen as she slowly takes her angry eyes off of Shane.

Shane walks over to me. "Damn man, did you see how your woman stared at me?"

"Shane, Mich and Andrea are pretty close. You know that. "

"Michonne is the protective type I gather?"

"Yeah, so be careful with what you say about Andrea around her. Michonne is also the kick your ass first and not bother to ask you anything after, type too."

"But I've heard you say tons of shit about the crazy bitch."

"Yeah, but Michonne loves me and knows no matter what I'm always gonna hate Andrea, so she accepted it." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I tell ya, that woman drives me insane. Listen to this, after we're done and I gave her the Shane special, she wants to snuggle and shit. Can you believe that?"

"So, she is crazy, because, after making love…"

"Yeah, that's right. After I hit it good, I'm all hot and sweaty, she wants to snuggle."

"Did you explain to her that you don't like to cuddle after sex?"

"Yeah, I told her to let me go, cause I'm all hot and sweaty. I'm not snuggling."

"Cuddling."

"Snuggle."

"Cuddle."

"Snuggle, cuddle. What's the damn difference?"

"Shane, you snuggle with a blanket, but you cuddle with a person."

Shane walks close to me, lowers his head a little and speaks in a low tone, almost a whisper. "Maybe, I'll give her some Nyquil right after? I heard that shit puts people to sleep quick. What ya think? Then she can snuggle with her blanket and leave me the hell alone."

I look down and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Look at you, with all that romance terminology and shit! Come on man, I ain't got time for that."

"I guess she wants more than you can give her right now?"

"More?! What the hell?! Did you hear what I just said? I gave her the Shane special. I use to knock that ass to sleep; now I don't know what's wrong."

"The what? OK…" Why did I ask?

"Yeah, the Shane special. I developed it in high school. Remember all my girlfriends?"

"How can I not? You never let me forget."

"Well, you didn't know what the hell you were doing, so I thought telling you would, you know, help you. And see, all my help led you to that babe you got now. You're welcome! So, as I was saying, I was giving her the Shane special…"

"Shane, I really don't need the details anymore, especially when it comes to you and Andrea." I hadn't eaten yet I just wanted him to stop. "Besides, there's a kid here." I motion with my head to where Carl was sitting on the couch with his head down looking at his phone.

"A kid? Damn! That's Carl? What's he doing here?"

"It's kind of a strange story."

"There's nothing stranger than Andrea that's for sure." He shakes his head then rubs it again. "I just don't get her. One day I have her with her leg up on my shoulder screaming 'Oh my God' like a hundred times. I tell you Rick, by the time I was done, the Almighty was wearing hearing plugs."

Carl gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen without looking away from his phone. Smart kid.

"Rick, I did a lot for that woman. There was that one time that she wanted me to lick…"

"What? Michonne, you need me to…?" I didn't hear her, but I needed to get away. "I gotta go see what she needs… Women, am I right?" I shrug and run into the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

I dodged a bullet. Well, if it's sex talk related to Andrea, I pretty much dodged a missile. I see Andrea and Michonne sitting at the kitchen table. Andrea is quiet and listening to Michonne. I walk over to the stove and I see Daryl with a kitchen towel over his shoulder and plates in front of him.

"What's this?" I ask as I look at what he is doing.

"You were takin' too long so I finished it for ya." Daryl put the raviolis in the sauce and seasoned the asparagus and even completed my chocolate soufflé.

"Bro, how do you know how to do all this?"

"Well, Carol also offered to teach me a few things."

"Trying to impress Sasha?"

"What?... Nah man… A man just needs to know how to cook ya know? So enjoy." Daryl nods, he bites his bottom lip and puts his hands in his pockets.

According to him, he and Sasha are just friends and he is not dating anyone at all. But, why would he even accept to learn how to cook fancy meals, when he is usually happy with a roasted squirrel he just hunted? He barely uses utensils. What's up with him?

"I guess, I best be leavin'" Says Daryl. "I don't want to bother since ya married folks and all."

I look at the food and just felt for him. He cared enough that he finished our meal. I look over to Michonne and she stares at me and smiles. Sometimes we don't have to talk to know what the other is thinking.

"Daryl, wait. Have you had anything to eat yet?

"Huh? Well, not since yesterday. Merle didn't pay the light bill like he promised and it was cut. Everything we had in the fridge went bad and I've been so pissed I couldn't even hunt right"

"Would you… You know, like some?" I ask. I look over to Michonne and she gives me a small smile and a nod.

"Well damn, I thought I smelled something good!" Says Shane as he comes into the kitchen. "Where should I sit?"

"Shane… I didn't cook enough… I mean." I try to tell him we don't have enough for everybody.

"Wait a minute. You were gonna offer hillbilly here, but not me? Ain't I your bro? Bro." Shane questions angrily.

"Watch what you call me GI dick!" Shouts Daryl.

"Call me that again you inbreed piece of shit!" Shane yells back.

"Mich, I would like some too. I haven't eaten since this morning either… I mean… How could I, after how he has been treating me?" Questions dramatic Andrea as she looks at Michonne with tears in her eyes. She's such a freaking actress.

"I… Don't… I…" Michonne looks my way and opens her eyes.

"Girl please, you know you can eat a horse under any condition. I bet you had about three meals before you got here. Sucked it up like a vacuum!" Chuckles Shane as he looks at Andrea and crosses his arms.

"You know what Mich? Give this man some pork, so he can eat his own kind!" Yells Andrea.

"OK, stop the arguing and name calling. Just stop it!" I shout as I look at the three supposed adults.

"Well, then fix it!" Shouts Shane.

"Fix it? Me? How?" I ask.

XXXXXXXXX

I'm sitting at the kitchen table.

"Boy, this smells really good Rick." Says Michonne. I look to my side and nod as I look at her, but I can't say a word. I just sit there breathing heavy, clenching my jaw.

"Only two raviolis and one asparagus? You could have used a smaller plate, Rick." Laughes Andrea.

"Yeah, I'll break a world record. First man to finish dinner in a one second." Chortles Shane.

"Well, you weren't invited. If you don't like it you can kiss my…"

"Rick!" Interrupts Michonne. "Why don't we say Grace especially since there is a child at the table. Remember Carl?" She looks towards where he was sitting. "We can't curse in front of him." She whispers.

I cross my eyes and swallow hard.

"So Rick, ya gonna say Grace since this is your home?" Asks Daryl.

Everyone looks at me. I didn't feel like saying anything, but I did anyway. Michonne asks everyone to close their eyes and bow their heads. I start. "Dear Lord up there in Heaven. It must feel pretty good up there in peace. Yeah, peace. I wish I knew what that feels like. I want to say some words, hope you can hear me now. I called out to you a few times today, are you on break or something?..." I hear Michonne clear her throat and nudge me with her elbow. "I mean, thank you for this meal and… Our guests, amen."

We are all about to eat…

"I haven't sat at a family table like this in a long time. It's kind of nice." Says Carl.

Everyone stops and looks his way. There is complete silence. Suddenly my anger begins to disappear and I can feel myself smile. I look around the table and can see that the others are beginning to smile as well. All the bickering and name calling didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"Yeah, Rick thank you for letting us stay for dinner. It looks like an appetizer, but it also looks really good. " Says Andrea. What? She gave me a complement. Andrea? I should have recorded it, because that ain't happening again.

"Yeah, Rick. This is kind of nice. Although I feel like I'm eating a kid's meal… I'm happy I'm here bro, thanks."

"I guess it's kind of nice after all. " I say. I look over to my wife and she is smiling at me. I hold her hand and kiss it.

"Yeah, Rick. I didn't think I would tear up, but I can't help it. Thank you." Says Eugene.

"Well, you are welcome Eugene…Wait! Eugene? How the fuck did you get in my house!"

"What? Rick let me eat these here two sad raviolis and I go kick his ass and arrest him for ya." Says Shane as he swallows his small meal quickly.

Eugene stands up from the table and runs, but runs back and grabs his plate then runs back out.

XXXXXXX

The meal was eaten in about three seconds and Michonne takes Carl upstairs to his room, well his room for now. I am in the living room when Shane returns out of breath.

"Well Rick, the fat bastard is pretty fast. I couldn't find him and it's too dark to keep looking." Reports a disappointed Shane.

"It's fine. He'll probably pop up behind a bush somewhere. I just wonder how he got it my house." I ask. "Anyway, I guess you guys are on your way." I pat Shane on the shoulder with my right hand as I motion towards the door with my head. I have my left arm behind my back concealing something. I need to get upstairs and I want them to leave.

"Rick, no dessert? Maybe a teaspoon of ice-cream?" Jokes Andrea.

"No, but I got some mints in my jacket pocket. Take plenty, you need it. Now, bye-bye." I respond.

I was on my way upstairs.

"Rick!" It's Daryl, now what?

"What is it Daryl?"

"I don't want to bother ya guys since ya married folks and all, but can I crash on the couch tonight?"

"Go ahead Daryl. Just lock up behind Shane and Andrea… Oh and don't let them back in even if they beg."

"Got ya."

"Even if their cars are broken down and they have to walk home."

"Got ya."

"Even if they are being hunted by a pack of wild hungry wolves and their only way of survival is coming back in."

"Got ya."

"Even if aliens are trying to abduct them and they are scratching on the door screaming for mercy…"

"Bro… Jeez, got it!"

I nod and hurry up stairs.

XXXXXXX

I run upstairs open my bedroom door and I see Michonne sitting on the corner of our bed looking down.

"Hey." I say as I walk in with what I was hiding behind my back from the vultures we call friends. Her dessert and a spoon.

"Hey." She says back with a tired smile. "What you got there?"

"Your dessert. I made it special for you. Well, I started it, but Daryl finished it." I sit next to her and place a napkin on her lap and take a spoon and offer to feed it to her.

"Rick…"

"What's wrong babe?" I notice that she is visibly sad.

"I took Carl to his room. He looked at it then me and apologized for being a burden."

"I always knew he was a smart kid. You know, us Grimes have this smart gene where we can pick up hints without having to…"

"Rick! He shouldn't feel like that."

"Uhm… Yeah… You're right."

"I know I'm not ready to be a mother, but I don't want him to feel bad because he is here. It's not his fault."

I sigh deeply when I see the despair in her beautiful brown eyes. "Mich, we will deal with his situation this weekend. OK? He is safe and sound in a warm bed after having somewhat of a meal." I get closer to her and kiss her on the lips. "Now, I brought you this. Let's have a little time for just you and me." I let her smell the dessert. I tell her to close her eyes and I scoop up a little and brush it against her lips. She opens her mouth and slowly wraps her full luscious lips around the spoon. I'm hoping God got some more ear plugs, because the sight merits his name being called with every spoonful. Michonne continues to close her eyes and opens her mouth to receive what I was giving her. Every time those gorgeous lips enclosed the spoon I can hear low moans. I was trying to keep it together, but with every spoonful the room became warmer, my heart would beat faster and my jeans became tighter. Once it was all gone she opens her eyes and looks at me with a smile. I don't know if she can tell I'm a sweaty mess.

"You know what I was thinking?" She asks with a smile as she caresses my sweaty face.

"I know Baby. I'm so horny too. My dick is so hard right now. If I was a carpenter, I wouldn't need a hammer." I say as I lean forward to kiss her.

As I reach for her lips all I can hear is her laughing. "Rick, I was thinking that regardless of all that happened tonight, here we are just you and me, finally. "

I lean back and laugh with her. I am a little embarrassed and I know she can tell. My red face gave it away.

Then she leans in to kiss me. "Oh, yeah. I'm horny too." She says with the cutest smirk ever.

I kiss her with so much force that we fall back on to the bed. Me over her beautiful body. I know she can feel I want her here and now.

"Wait, did our guests leave." She asks as she pushes me up by my shoulders.

"Yeah." I continue to kiss her. Then I stop. "Mich, why don't we play hide and seek?"

"Rick, what if the boy hears us… Hears me? He is in the next room."

"Babe, just… If it gets too intense, just bite the pillow. Come on… Please."

She smiles at me and I bring the blanket over us. I hide under the blanket and go south seeking my treasure. She loves it and now it's time for my dessert.

I kiss her collarbone, then her chest, raise her blouse to expose her lace black bra and kiss her succulent breasts. I stay there for a little while as I bite on her hard nipples over the fabric. With every soft bite I get a little moan. Oh how I love my little rewards. I continue down the treasure trail as I kiss and lick her tone abs. Damn, my woman is fine as hell. I finally reach my treasure. I kiss her panty line and I hear her moans getting louder.

"Bite the pillow babe." I say and then continue.

"Uhm… Oh yeah… Oh Rick…Oh… My."

"Bite the pillow!"

I look up at her and see her biting the pillow with such force that there are feathers everywhere. I shrug and go back to my duty. I gently bite at the fabric right on her sensitive wet zone. I love making her wait a little with anticipation, although it was killing me too. Finally, I begin to lower her panty slowly off her legs, completely, and then I cover her firm beautiful dark legs with kisses on my way back up. I don't think the pillow can stop the moaning at this point, or what's left of it, for that matter. She opens her legs wide and I can see that she is wet and ready. The first lick is heavenly for both of us. I continue to lick and suck and gently bite.

"Oh, Rick… Yeah!... I'm…" She can only get a few words out.

I'm face deep in her juicy love spot and doing my thang, as she rocks her hips letting me know that my thang is right! Her breathing becomes more labored and her hips move quicker. I hold them tight and not stop at all as my tongue goes faster.

"Rick… I'm going to…"

"Mmmimmmooon….looo…uuuu." Translation: Michonne I love you.

"Rick!...Rick!...Right there…. I'm going to."

"Mmmimmmooon…dooo…eh….gurrrrrl." Translation: Michonne, do it girl!

"Knock, knock, knock"

"Hey, guys, I don't mean to bother ya, since ya married folks and all." It's Daryl. What the hell?

I lift my head up quickly from under the covers and turn my head towards the door.

"Daryl! What the hell do you want?" I yell. I lift the covers off my head, but I'm still over Michonne. I look at her. "That's it Mich. I'm getting my gun! We'll just get new friends."

"Rick, stop. I thought you said everyone left?" Says a sweaty and frustrated Michonne.

"He asked to stay the night."

"Just find out what he wants." She is pulling feathers out of her hair and off her face.

I stand up in a huff, try to adjust my pants and fix my hair. I open the door and come out quickly. I close it behind me, leaving an irritated Michonne cursing under her breath while fussing with feathers all over the bed and on her. I'm face to face with a visibly embarrassed Daryl.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't want to bother ya since ya married folks and all…"

"You already said that!" I interrupted. "And you already bothered. What is it?"

"Well, I can't stay on the couch."

"Daryl, you've slept in worst places."

"I know that, but not next to Shane and Andrea while they make out and shit."

"Wait, they're still here? And they are making out on my couch!"

"Yeah, so can I stay in one of 'em empty spare rooms for the night?"

"Go ahead!" I rush past Daryl and run down stairs to find Andrea laying on my couch with her left leg on Shane's shoulder on my damn couch! They are rocking like there is no tomorrow. I'm about to approach them when I look to my right. What in the hell! Its Eugene crouched down hiding behind Michonne's potted plant in the corner of my living room.

"Eugene!" I yell and he jumps up, drops the plant on the floor and Shane and Andrea sit up on the couch. I turn on the lights and walk over to Eugene and grab him by the collar. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You have no bushes, so…"

"This is my house! Why would I have bushes in my…" I hit him over the head.

"Rick, I guess I lured him out of hiding. You're welcome." Says Shane as he stands up and pushes his shirt in his pants.

"Why are you two still here?!" I shout.

"Well, if Daryl gets to stay." Says Andrea.

"Are you kidding me? Out! Now!" I roar as I point at the door.

"Well, if you really want us to go. I guess… Wait, what's that on your face?" Ask Shane as he looks at my mouth and tries to touch my face. I slap his hand.

"Nothing, get out."

"Rick, were you. Oh man, you were fucking? Damn boy, and you were doing some freaky shit, weren't ya?" Chuckles Shane as he nods. "Tell me, did ya cuddle after?"

"That's it! Out!" I stand behind them and start pushing them out. I get their jackets and throw it at them.

"Rick, I always thought you were a quick in and out kind of guy. You know, boring." Snickers Andrea.

They were at the doorway.

"Funny Andrea, I always thought you were a quick in and out too. You know, cheap." I slam the door.

I turn and there is Eugene. I walk to him slowly. "Eugene, give me a good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you, bury your body? You know, no one will come looking for you."

"That is true." Eugene takes a few steps back. "Rick, she is so mean. I can't go back. She want's me to have a job right away and that takes time. She's unreasonable. " Says a very nervous, and for good reason, Eugene.

I stare at him for a few seconds. Look away, look back and tilt my head. Then I pick up my cordless home phone. "You sit your creepy ass down." I point to my poor couch. "Don't move. And if I see you hiding behind anything plant related when I come back, consider yourself a ghost, got it!"

He nods a few times and sits. I go to the kitchen to make a call.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is twenty minutes later and my doorbell rings. At this point I hate that thing. I just want to shoot it off. I open the door and it's Mrs. Potter.

"Where is he?" She asks from the door way. I point towards the couch.

"Come on Eugene, let's go." She says as she motions with her hand.

"Rick, I…I can't." I stare at Eugene, tilt my head, take one step and he hesitantly gets up and walks towards the door.

I look at his mother. "Mrs. Potter, I will give Randal a call in the morning. He can definitely use a person like Eugene at the gaming and comics' store. Well, until Eugene is back on his feet and teaching again."

"Yeah, yeah, but you'll still put in a good word for me with Dale? Right? That poor man should not be living in an RV all by himself. And that hat. Oh Lord, makes him look so distinguished. Don't ya think?" Asks a very excited and disgustingly horny Mrs. Potter.

"Sure, good-bye." I'm about to close the door.

Eugene stops at the door way with his back to me. "Rick, you are a true friend. Thank you for getting me that job. Thank you for helping me and not shooting me and… Oh, those raviolis were great. Rick…" He turns his head to look at me with tears in his eyes. "You are truly a great guy."

I put my hand on his back. "Eugene."

"Yes."

"Get the fuck out!" I push him out and slam the door.

XXXXXXXX

I enter my bedroom and see that the lights are off. Michonne is in bed with the covers up to her shoulder and she is laying on her side. She looks so peaceful there. What a day? At least it is quiet now and my girl and I can relax. I remove a random feather from her hair. I change into my pajamas, slide in behind her. Oh she feels so warm and wonderful.

"Hey." She whispers in her sleep. "It's nice to snuggle with you."

"Cuddle."

"Huh?"

"Nothing… Shhhhhh, go back to sleep."

Finally, silence, calm and peace. Sleep, yes, and wait until tomorrow comes. God seems to have finally answered my prayer. I sigh deeply and I can feel myself drifting away as I hold on to the woman of my dreams…

"Knock, knock."

"Hey, guys." Daryl whispers. I open my eyes. "I don't want to bother ya since ya married folks and all, but can I make a sandwich? I'm still kinda hungry."

**_0_**

**Talk about a dysfunctional family and only married for six months. What is Richonne going to do about Carl? Will Daryl ever leave? Will there be another date night? Will Shane and Andrea last? What's up with that Shane special anyway?**

**Got read the next chapter to find out.**

**What do you think so far?**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. There goes the neighborhood

**Thank you so much again. Your reviews have been so inspiring, truly. There were many that made me laugh and I am so humbled by what was written about my style of writing. Thank you all so much. And thank you all for simply reading my stuff. I can't tell you how much it really means to me. I truly hope that you continue to enjoy. Every time I have a crazy experience I get inspired to write a chapter. **

**You guys are amazing as always!**

**OK, here we go….**

**_0_**

There goes the neighborhood….

"That'll teach you to break the law…"

"Oh yeah…teach me…yeah…"She breathes heavy and moans loudly with every movement.

The squad car is off the road under a tree, it appears that no one is inside if you are passing by, but it's a rocking. A lot! It's a very breezy day, but it sure is nice and warm in here!

"Are you a bad…bad girl?...Ooooohhhh, baby, yes you are."

"As bad as you want me…Ohhhh….Rick…Rick"

"Keep saying my name…."

"Rick…Rick, you there? Over." It's dispatch.

"What the hell?" I lift my head and bare shoulders from the backseat to look at the radio from where I am.

"Are you going to answer?" Asks a breathless Michonne, from underneath me. She is so sexy and naked. Well almost naked, she's wearing my cuffs. What can I say? We like to role play on occasions.

"Nah, it's my lunch break. Let 'em call someone else." I reply and go back to enjoying my break.

"Rick…Rick, there was a break in at a local warehouse and the perpetrators are in a rusty pick-up truck on the main road. Over."

"Uhm…Rick, baby, maybe you should answer…"

"Mich, I'm on break… Now where were we?... Oh yeah, so you like being bad, don't you?" I lower myself and ignore the radio.

"Rick! Shit! Pick up! Over!... Mills crashed the squad car against a tree in the pursuit. Dammit!… I mean, over"

I lift myself up once again and I look at the police radio from the backseat. What the hell? I know that voice. That's not Cheryl. That's….

I reach for the receiver. "Shane, is that you? Over." I finally answer. "Why the hell are you on the radio? Over."

"Cheryl is out sick and now they have me doing this shit. Over."

"I'm on my lunch break. Over."

"Lunch break? You left at 12:00 and it's 3:30. How long does it take you to eat a damn sandwich anyway?... Wait, Oh Rick… are you fucking? Over."

I look down at Michonne. She shrugs and I press on the receiver. "No…Over."

"Rick, get out of your girl and stop the truck that is heading your way, any moment now, over."

"Where's Mills? Over."

"Didn't you hear me before? He crashed the car goin' after those assholes. We're under staff as usual and I can't leave this shitty post. So stop fucking and go, over."

"Shane, stop saying that on the radio. I'm not fucking; I'm on my lunch break, over."

"Yeah Rick, I know what you're eating, over."

"VROOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Shit! There goes the pickup truck. It runs over ninety miles an hour on the main road and passes right by us.

"Rick." Michonne is looking up at me.

"Babe, I gotta go after it. I'll have to leave you here but I'll be back, promise…"

"Let me go too…" I shake my sweaty head. "Come on." She smiles with excitement.

"Babe, it can be dangerous." I tell her.

"I'll stay in the car… Come on, please."

I can't lie, the way she asks is sexy as hell. I put on my clothes quick open the back door. "Ok, but remember, when I stop 'em, you stay in the car. OK?"

"Sure… Oh, Rick!"

"What?"

"The handcuffs."

"Shit, yeah." I un-cuff my lady, she finishes dressing up in the passenger side seat as we drive after the perps as fast as I can. The siren is on and I look to my right and Michonne is the most excited that I have ever seen her. I can't help but put more gas to the pedal and drive as fast as I can.

After chasing the truck for over ten minutes it comes to a stop next to an old red barn. I take out my revolver as I see the perps run into the barn. I look over to Michonne and I remind her to stay in the car. I come out and follow the three men. I can quickly recognize who they are. They are the Dunley brothers. They are known as local Hillbillies that live off the land and mostly stay among others like them in the woods and among nature. They have had some run in with us on occasions, but it is usually a drunken brawl at a bar or some domestic dispute, but never something like this and they always give themselves up pretty quickly, they have never engaged in a car chase.

It is dark and dirty in the barn. I listen carefully and try to be aware of my surroundings as I enter slowly. They can pop up at any moment. Suddenly, Earl Dunley the oldest brother, jumps out behind a stack of hay and tries to fight me for my gun. I hold on to it and give him a few elbow shots to the gut. Once he is holding his stomach I continue to hit him a couple of times in the face and he goes down. Then out of nowhere is Kevin Dunley. The second oldest and much larger brother. He comes at me with a pitchfork. I move out of the way and punch him a few times. It is harder for him to go down. He lunges at me I drop my weapon. He grabs me by the neck and proceeds to lift me. I kick at his mid-section a few times. I punch at his face and when he lowers me due to the pain, I kick him in the balls as hard as I can. The big man could not resist the pain and went down holding his nuts tight. I turn to get my gun and I feel cold metal behind my head. I know it has to be the younger brother. Damn Jasper.

"Now Jasper, put it down." I say as I raise my arms.

He presses the gun even harder against my head and I can hear his brothers laughing while still on the ground in pain. Suddenly, I hear the cocking of a shot gun.

"Put it down before I put you down, shit face!" I know that voice. I hear my gun fall to the ground. I turn and Jasper is on the ground face down crying and there she is. My girl with the shotgun I carry in the trunk pointed at Jasper's stupid head.

"I know what you said, but you needed back up." She says with the most beautiful apologetic eyes.

I can't help but smile at her. Damn she looks so good holding that shotgun! Damn I wish I had another lunch break!

XXXXXXXX

I walk into the interrogation room with Shane right behind. Sitting silently are the Dunley brothers. Earl who thinks he's a hard ass, Kevin who's strange…very strange and Jasper, the simple one. Jasper's "accent" is pretty hard to understand. Shane and I need to know why would they come at a police officer as they did. Something was up and we are going to find out.

"We ain't saying shit!" Says Earl as he folds his dirty arms and sits back in defiance.

"Da Aigh." Says Jasper. What the hell? That's right, no one can understand him. Shit, sometimes I think he can't understand himself. The only one that has been able to translate what he says is his oldest brother Earl. Shane and I look over at Earl.

"He said, that's right." Explains Earl.

"You boys are looking at some serious charges here." I say as I look at each brother one by one. "Assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest. I haven't even mentioned what you did before I got to you."

"So, if you boys don't want to do some serious time, ya better start talkin'." Adds Shane.

"We ain't saying…"

"I on wat o ail nahh." Jasper interrupts Earl.

We look at Earl.

"He said, that he doesn't wanna go to no jail… Jasper, you keep it shut! You hear?"

"Jail?" Mocks Shane. "Nah man. Ya'll lookin' at prison. With the big boys and I mean big!"

"Now, how big are these boy?" Ask Kevin.

"Eeee a ooooo. I orryyy."

We look at Earl.

"He said that we had to do it and that he's sorry….Shut up Jasper!"

"Ea…eee id it. He a ba an, and ee deser id."

We look at Earl.

"Yeah we did it. He's a bad man and he deserved it…. Now Jasper, shut the hell up." Earl looks at me. "I ain't saying shit!"

I look over at Shane, he shrugs.

"Earl, you know that your brother is confessing, don't you?" I ask as I give him a side glare.

"I ain't saying shit!" Says Earl and remains with his arms folded.

"Now these here big boys, they as big as you two? Same tight thighs nice chest?" Asks Kevin. Shane and I don't look his direction, take a couple of steps back with our right hand on our gun.

"You boys broke into a warehouse owned by a man by the name of Philip Blake. Is that the man ya'll taking bout?" I asks.

"Ye ee a ba an. Plee I don' wan ooo go ooo ism."

We look at Earl.

"He said, yeah he's a bad man. Please, I don't want to go to prison…. But don't try to ask me. I ain't telling you shit!"

"I Earl ide, is lan."

We look at Earl.

"He said that it was Earl's idea and his plan."

"What's so bad about the man anyway?" I ask.

"Yeah, ain't he a politician or something that just moved to King's County?" Asks a confused Shane.

"Eee nah wa eee seem eee tak land fro ou fam and ends. Eee ba an. Tat why we teah im a less an stea im oo." Nah Prison."

We Look at Earl.

"He's not what he seems. He takes land away from our family and friends. He is an evil man. That is why we teach him a lesson and steal from him too! Oh, and that he doesn't want to go to prison... But I ain't sayin' shit, never!"

"Yeah, he's a pretty boy." Says Kevin. "Jims Jones type. With a nice voice and nicer lips. Really nice lips. The kind of lips you can pretty much do anything with. Whistle, smile, suck a di…"

"OK, I think we have enough, right Shane?" I look over at Shane who is nodding and rubbing his head.

"Eeeeeeeeee oooooooo eeeeeeeee." It's Jasper.

We look at Earl.

"He's crying…. But I ain't saying shit!"

"But wait fellas. Don't ya want me to confess too? Now this here prison, is bath time more than once? You know, on a daily? With bubbles, maybe?" Asks Kevin. Shane and I walk backwards out of the interrogation room and turn quickly to get out.

"So when I confess, ya takin' meh directly to prison? Before bath time, right? Should I request bath time if I miss it?…How big are these boys anyway?" Asks creepy Kevin.

We slam the door behind us.

XXXXXXXX

"Rick, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Asks a shaken Shane.

"That Jasper is afraid of his own shadow, Earl is an idiot and Kevin is a creepy asshole?"

"Nah man, we gotta do somethin' about this here hillbilly uprising. If we don't there goes the neighborhood. Ya know?"

"Hillbilly what?"

"Yeah bro. You see what's happenin' them coming down the mountains and shit. We gotta stop this before it gets out of hand!"

"Shane, come on bro. I don't think it's that serious. Besides, they didn't come from the hills, they live in the woods"

"Rick, open your eyes brother. You OK about it cause you got a hillbilly friend, but they ain't all like Daryl. Just imagine what it would be like if they took over. No one will be wearing sleeves, ever. Squirrels, opossums, shit everythin' out in the open will go extinct, we'll all be wearing over-alls playing banjos. Shit man, there will be moonshine coming out of the faucets!"

"Shane, get a hold of yourself, bro."

"Rick, it won't be like it was before!"

I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"Rick, they ain't all like Daryl. Besides, we all know he's a virgin, he ain't procreatin', but what if they're like Merle, then what?…"

"I ain't no damn virgin!" I turn and it is Daryl in what looks like a mechanic uniform.

"Daryl? What brings you here?" I asks.

"Morales told me to pick up the busted up squad car for fixin." Daryl tells me and looks angrily at Shane. "And I ain't no damn virgin."

"You ain't, huh?" Asks Shane. Goodness here we go. "So tell me, when I say pussy, do you A, think about a kitty cat or B, think about a pussy?"

"Now, what kinda stupid question is that?" Asks Daryl.

"Yeah, ya thinkin' bout a cat, ain't ya. Ya see, Rick, I knew it!"

"Shane, kiss my ass!" Yells Daryl.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be your first." Mocks Shane.

"Now, both of you just stop it!" I shout. "What do you need Daryl?"

"I need the signed papers bout the squad car, that's all so I can leave already. I can't be late." Says Daryl. "Who has my papers?"

"That'll be Harold." Says Shane.

"Harold? Shit nah!" Counter Daryl.

Harold has been with the department for many years. More years than I have been alive. Before he joined he enlisted in the army and served his country by fighting in a many wars. We all admire his service and efforts especially being an African American man and having to face discrimination when he started his service. He is currently ninety six years old and frail. He can't drive any longer, so his great-grandson drops him off and picks him up. There are many times when Shane would offer to do so, just to listen to his war stories. We all love him to pieces and despite his age we don't want to force him to retire. He is a war hero of King's County, so we have him do paper work, well when he's awake. As I said, we all love him very much, especially Shane, but he is as slow as molasses, but we let him do things at his pace. His, very, very slow pace.

"What do ya mean hillbilly? Harold is a decorated war hero. He has more medals than you have teeth… But, you being a red-neck and all, maybe I should compare it to something you have more of." Shane laughs irritating Daryl.

"Why don't ya just shut the hell up, besides, Harold is asleep as usual and I really need the paper work signed. I gotta go!" Shouts an impatient Daryl.

"He's not asleep. He's resting his eyes, that's all." Says Shane as we all look at Harold at his desk in his chair with his head back. He is five feet away from where we are standing near the interrogation room.

"You're right, maybe he's not asleep. He looks dead." Says Daryl.

"He ain't dead asshole. He is a decorated war hero! Nothing can kill him!" Demands Shane.

"Except death." Snaps Daryl. He looks over at me. "Listen, Rick I really gotta go. Morales is not gonna like it if I'm late."

I look at him and I'm so confused. He's working? Since when and why? He was always the one to live off the land and not care about societal structures or expectancies, like getting a job and having some asshole tell him what to do. What gives? Is he doing this to impress Sasha?

"Daryl?"

"Yes Rick?"

"Are you working to impress Sasha?"

"What… Nah man, can't I work because I should be?… I really gotta go!"

"I'll just get the papers…"

"No Rick!" Shane stops me from walking towards Harold. "You will not embarrass our town's number one decorated hero. He'll bring the papers over to Daryl, like a true soldier."

"What? How can he? He's dead! Look at him!" Shouts Daryl as he points to a very visibly unresponsive Harold.

"I told you he ain't dead!" Shane looks towards Harold. "Harold wake up… Harold wake up man." He gets a little louder. "Harold, wake up!" Shane looks towards me. "Rick, it's probably something he learned in the service to fool people, ya know like playing dead."

"He ain't playing somethin' he is." Insists Daryl. "The man is dead! Now, who else can sign my…"

"Harold wake up!" Yells Shane interrupting Daryl. "Rick, maybe his third hearing aid ain't workin.'"

"He's on his third hearin' aid?" Asks Daryl.

"Nah, he wears all three." Answers Shane.

"What the hell? Don't he only got two ears?" Asks Daryl. He breathes in deeply. "Rick, bro I gotta go!"

"Dammit Harold, Wake up!" Shane took off his boot and threw it on Harold's desk. Despite the impact, he slowly awakes, stretches and looks over to us.

"Harold, we need the squad car papers. Daryl needs to take the car to Morales." I Yell to Harold. He nods. Slowly gets up from his chair. He is wobbling but gets a grip. Slowly picks up the document from his desk. Turns and begins to inch his way towards us. He is literally moving by inches. Shane is looking at Harold with admiration, Daryl is frustrated with his arms folded shaking his head and I am standing there with one hand on my hip and the other pinching the bridge of my nose.

Harold continues to move inch by inch.

I take the opportunity to go to my office and say good-bye to Michonne. I enter and she is there on her cell.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, but…"

"Rick, it's OK. I got to go and get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, remember?… We are having dinner with Andrea and her new boyfriend… Rick, don't tell me you forgot."

When it comes to Andrea, I want to forget that she exist. "No, just a little over worked, but I remember."

"She really wants our support and I guess our approval after how things ended with Shane."

"Mich, I don't need to be a psychic to tell you this relationship is going to end the same way."

"Rick, she is like a sister to me. I'll be there for her no matter what."

I see the sincerity in her beautiful brown eyes. I pull her into an embrace and kiss her.

"I hope you didn't get in trouble today for taking such a long "lunch" break." She stated. "I lost track of time. Since it's my day off."

"Nah, it's OK, besides you were my back up remember?" We smile at each other. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"Can you pick up Carl at Morgan's house? I won't be able to. I get out to late today."

Michonne sighs deeply. "Rick, it has been a week already. What happened with your mother?"

"Mich, she's not even answering my calls anymore. I know his mother has a sister somewhere in Texas and I have been trying to track her down."

"Rick, school will start soon and if no one responds… We might have to consider…Probably registering him in King's County middle school."

"I know…"

"Let me call Beth to remind her about watching Carl for us tonight."

We kiss and say our good-byes until later this evening. I walk towards where I left Shane and Daryl and Harold was still three feet away. So, I went and got coffee.

_5 minutes later…_

I walk back to where Shane and Daryl were standing and Harold was almost reaching Daryl. Harold looks at the papers, he lifts his fragile arm… Stops, slowly turns and proceeds to walk back.

"I forgot the pen." Harold says softly and begins to walk inch by inch again.

"You see that Rick, he is a true soldier. When he has a mission, he does it right!" Says Shane as he nods with approval.

_10 minutes later…_

Harold is walking back inch by inch. By this time, Shane, Daryl, Mills and I are cheering him on. We are clapping, whistling. You would think it's the damn Olympics.

"Come on Harold, you're a war hero, you got this shit on lock!" Cheers Shane.

"Harold, please man I gotta go!" Shouts Daryl.

"Harold, you can do this! You can do this, man!" I yell as I am clapping. Mills is whistling.

Shane has proud tears in his eyes and Daryl has frustrated tears in his and Harold is once again reaching Daryl. All he has to do is sign the papers and give them to Daryl. Harold lifts his fragile arm with the document. He has his pen in the other hand. He looks at the document and… slowly turns around and starts to inch his way back.

"I need a black ink pen." Harold says softly as he walks inch by inch.

"You see that Rick? A true war hero never gives up! Love this man!" Shane is standing there with proud tears in his eyes as Daryl and I stare at Harold with shocked glances.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is the end of the shift and I have a huge headache and knowing that I will be spending an evening anywhere near Andrea is not helping. I know I have to stop at a pharmacy to get something. I enter the local pharmacy, get a few items in my basket and walk towards the counter. Oh it's Tara. She's always a pleasure to talk to. I am behind a customer. Now my turn. I smile.

"Hi Officer Grimes."

"Hi Tara, how's it going?"

"Great, especially now, since my shift is over."

"After me?"

"No, now, see you later."

Wait, what? She just left, then who's going to… Ahhhhh, Lord, please no! It can't be!

"Malory?"

"Well, hello Mr. Grimes."

"What the hell?… I take a deep breath, swallow hard. "I mean, why are you working here? I thought you only work at the grocery store."

"I do, but I work part-time here, you know… for the freebies, and I'm not talking about candy." She smirks.

"Malory, you do know ya'll talking to a police officer?… Malory?… Hey… Malory?"

She is standing on the other side of the counter with a dead stare. She doesn't even blink. I wave my hand in front of her face a few times and there is no reaction. I look at the people lining up behind me and they all shrug. Suddenly…

"Whoa, I have to remember not to take that freebie again, So did you get everything you need?"

I am standing there in shock, shaking my head.

"Mr. Grimes, have you been working out?"

Me? Working out? Well I have been lifting weights here and there I guess it's beginning to show.

"It shows?" I asks with confidence.

"No, don't be silly." Yeah, confidence is gone. "I mean, to be able to keep up with someone like Ms. Grimes, you have to be lifting something. Taking a lot of vitamins. I mean that woman is something, isn't she? Oh goodness, is it hot again?"

"Malory, please scan my items. I really need to go."

"Mr. Grimes, I had a dream the other night. I wasn't human. Guess what I was?"

"A nut?"

"No, a tongue and I was licking all over King's County. But for some reason I was at your house and you weren't there, but Ms. Grimes was and I licked…"

I grab her scanner and scan all my items quickly.

"OK, I owe you fifteen dollars and thirty two cents. Here's my twenty dollar bill."

She takes the money. She looks to either side a couple of times and motions for me to get closer. I don't. She does it again. I don't. She lifts herself on the counter and moves forward and leans towards me and I instinctively start to lean back. She is basically hovering over me and my back is arched as I lean back even further.

"Mr. Grimes, did you hear about Randy getting kicked off the high school football team for hitting the coach?"

"Malory, back away, I have a gun."

"Did you know Mr. and Mrs. Kelch are actually separated, but want us to think differently?"

"With bullets."

"Did you hear about the new resident, Mr. Blake? And that he has been "buying" but really taking the land from people that are struggling?"

"What about him?"

"I think there's a lot about him."

She moves back and goes back behind the counter. She gives me my change. Then she gives me one of her weird smiles with her wide eyes and yells, "Next!"

XXXXXX

I could not stop thinking about the Dunley brother's arrest earlier today and what Malory had said. And my head ache won't go away. We left Carl with Beth and drove to the restaurant to meet with the pain in the ass and her new victim.

We walk into the upscale restaurant, just like how Andrea likes it, uptight and pricey. The host escorts us to our table. Michonne would give me quick glances to make sure I'm smiling. I'll do it for her, but I rather be screaming. We reach the table and there she is. Oh how I wish she was a hanging piñata and I had a bat. She is sitting with a man that is dressed in a very expensive suit. He stands to greet us and I can see that he is very tall.

"Well honey, these are my friends. Michonne and Rick Grimes." Says Andrea.

We shake his hand and smile. He smiles back. He has a really nice smile… Wait a minute, those lips.

"Hi, my name is Philip Blake, please to meet you."

**_0_**

**Oh no! Now what?…**

**What do you think so far?**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Who do you think you are?

**I apologize for being MIA for a long while with my stories and updates, but I was able to get a little time to update this one. I will try to come back more frequently. Thanks for sticking around and hope you enjoy **

**_0_**

Who do you think you are?...

I look to my right and see a smiling Michonne. I am not going to make an issue about the man with the nice lips and just try to enjoy this night and focus on my girl's smile that is just heavenly. I make sure not to look in front of me too much, because every time I see Andrea I think I'm in hell and I lose my appetite. We are in a very expensive restaurant…Thanks to Andrea, so I want to be able to eat what I'm paying for.

"This is a nice restaurant." Says Michonne as she takes the menu from the waiter. We each get a menu of our own.

I take my menu, open it, and look at the prices. I open my eyes widely. "Oh shi…." Michonne quickly looks at me and squints her eyes and breaths in. "Oh chicken!...Honey, they have chicken, yum!" I say as I smile at her. She gives me a small smile and then turns her head to look at the couple in front of her. Who needs to pay bills right? When you can buy the most expensive chicken in all Georgia, thanks to…you guessed it, Andrea. She's smiling and talking. Come to think of it, as I continue to look at her even more, she begins to resemble a blonde chicken. I can't help it and I begin to laugh to myself. They stop their conversation and they all look at me.

"It's nothing. I really love chicken." I insist as I try to contain my laughter. I smile at Michonne and nod; she returns the same and then proceeds in her conversation with the new couple.

The table has a nice flower arrangement in the middle along with a couple of small candles. There is soft music playing and the smell coming out from the kitchen area is actually really good.

"You're really going to like the food here." Says Philip as he looks over at me and Michonne and smiles.

"I believe so." Michonne confirms as she smiles and nods with agreement. I can feel something touching my leg. When I look down, I see Michonne trying to pass me her gold credit card from under the table out of the others' view. I gently push her hand away refusing it. She pushes back insisting. We continue to push back an fourth under the table. "My colleagues at work always rave about the food and service. I'll finally have a chance to see, or should I say…taste why." Michonne says with a huge smile as she forces the card into my pant pocket.

"Andrea told me that you're also an attorney. And that you two met in college." States Philip as he looks over at a smiling and very irritating chicken…I mean Andrea.

"And I heard that you are also in law enforcement?" Inquires Phillip and then glances at me. I nod.

"Yeah, he's a cop." Andrea chimes in quickly. "Now, I think I want to start with fried calamari…What do you think?"

"Actually!" Interrupts Michonne and gives Andrea a stern side glare and then looks at Phillip. "My husband is not only a cop; he's a deputy sheriff and one of the best in King's County, if you ask me." Michonne gives me one more of her beautiful smiles that is also telling me that she is proud of who I am. I just love this woman.

"Well, that is great to know…Especially with all that has happened to my warehouses. I'm glad that I have people like you I can count on." Philip lifts his arm and motions with his right hand, for the waiter to approach. Once the waiter is close, Philip requests the best wine. The waiter comes and pours four glasses.

"Yeah, those terrible break-ins. I heard that the people involved were apprehended." Andrea says as she takes a long sip of her wine.

"They were arrested this mornin'. Three brothers, locals from the area." I say and take a sip as well. It's not that bad. I guess I can just relax and try to enjoy as much as I can, especially with my angel by my side. I ask the waiter to pour more wine and I continue to drink some more.

"I'm glad you did. Those people are a menace to society." Philip shares as he drinks from his glass and looks into Andrea's annoying eyes.

"Those people?...What do you mean by those people?" Ask my girl in a not so happy tone.

"Well you know…How are they affectionately called in these parts?" Philip looks at Andrea who shrugs her shoulders and pours more wine and takes another long sip. "Oh yes, hillbillies." Philip laughs and continues to drink.

"Well those people or 'hillbillies', as you like to refer to them, are the locals of this area and were born and raised on those lands… The same lands where your warehouses are located" Michonne's body is tense; her stare is fierce and direct. Oh shit!... I'm still drinking and I look over to Michonne then from Michonne to Philip, then from Philip to my glass of wine and I pour me another. "They are scared and trying to protect what they perceive to still be theirs from past generations. I admit that engaging in illegal activity is not the solution and never will be, but something positive has to be done so all involved can feel heard and secured."

Philip looks at Andrea with wide eyes and places his glass on the table after swallowing hard. "I didn't mean to offend you." Philip says while looking at Michonne intently.

"You didn't only offend me, you offended my neighbors and this is where I went to school. This is where my husband was born and grew up." Michonne looks at me. I'm drinking more wine and nodding. I mean something tells me we might not be here much longer and the wine is pretty damn good! "So Mr. Blake, if your intent was not to offend, your statements should not have been said." Michonne stands for the table and looks at me. So I immediately stand up next to her with my wine glass in my hand. I'm feeling kind of giddy.

"Mich…" Andrea looks over at Michonne with pleading eyes.

"I've seemed to have lost my appetite." Michonne looks over at Andrea for a few seconds then looks away. "I need to leave." She turns to leave. I drink the remaining content in my glass quickly and I follow Michonne with my eyes who is walking hastily out of the restaurant.

I put my glass down and look over at Andrea. "Bye Felicia!...I always wanted to say that." I laugh and follow Michonne.

Once outside, Michonne walks even quicker to the car. I'm stumbling a little but I am able to catch up to her. I can feel the world spinning just a little as I try to maintain my balance.

"You okay driving?" I ask.

"Rick, you drank too much. I'm fine, just let me do it!" She goes in my left pant pocket looking for the keys. She can't find it. Then she tries the other one and I can tell she's frustrated, but I'm enjoying the hide and seek impromptu game in my pants. I think I'm buzzed right now. I'm laughing because it's beginning to tickle and I can't stand still. I can play this game all night long…Dammit, she found it.

"Rick, get in!" She shouts as she walks to the driver side and gets it. I get in the passenger side and sit back as I look at her. Wow! She is so beautiful and sexy when she's angry. She turns on the car, burns a little rubber and drives off quickly. I lay my head back and to the side as I watch her drive with furrow brow and talking about what happened tonight… She is so amazing.

"I can't believe that man!...And you know what I can't believe most of all? Andrea!" Michonne shouts. I shrug and smile and admire. "How could she be with someone like him? Really?" Michonne is driving and shaking her head.

"Well, babe, you told her!...You told them both!...You don't need them!" I assure my lady she was right. I look down and I see her tone dark brown legs. I look up and see her beautifully shaped arms and that beautifully featured face.

"I know Rick…But…" She slows the car and then parks it to the side of the road. "I don't care about him…But she is my friend."

I look over at my beautiful lady and I cup her face gently. I lean in, a little wobbly, but I manage to reach her soft lips and press on it. "Mich?"

"Yes baby?" She asks with her eyes closed.

"What if I find you a new friend? Shane is dating this new girl he just met. She talks a lot but…"

"Rick!...No. Andrea is like a sister to me. I have to make this right." Michonne puts her head on my shoulder and I take her in an embrace. She smells so nice and feels even better. I can hear her sniffle and I already know losing Andrea is really hurting her.

I breathe in deeply. "Hun…I know how much she means to you. Yeah, she's more annoying than crying kids in a movie theatre, listening to her voice is like nails on a chalk board and I wish that Aliens would take her very far away, but I also know how much you care for her…I'll help you, if you need me to."

Michonne sits up and looks at me with a huge smile and kisses me multiple times on my lips and cheeks. She continues to press her lips on me and hold me tight. I'm loving it, and although I'm buzzed, I can feel her and taste her very well. I can feel my breathing getting heavier and my pants getting tighter. She moves back and looks at me.

"You know what this means?" She asks with a wide smile.

"Yeah." I answer with a big grin of my own. "I know we are on the side of the road, but I don't see too many cars. So, do you want to go to the back or do it here? It is a little awkward up here but we can manage..."

"Rick!...I mean, I have to think of something…some way to fix what I did."

"Do you have to think of it right now?... Maybe later, you know after…"

"I got it!...I know what we can do!" Her eyes are wide open and she gives me one of those precious and priceless smiles I would kill for. 

"OK, just let me know what you need me to do." I smile and sigh. I sit back.

"Hey!" She says and in one quick moment she straddles me. "I'm done coming up with a plan, but I'm not done with you."

I love my life!

XXXXXXXXX

It's the following day and I'm on my lunch break. I'm taking a short walk. I'm trying to keep my mind off of tonight. Michonne's plan is to invite…I just ate and don't want to vomit…It's hard to think about and I wish I was drunk right now…Michonne wants to invite Andrea over and her latest victim…I mean boyfriend, Philip Blake. The less I see of that woman the better, but I will do anything for my lady. Michonne wants her friend back and I want Michonne happy.

I take a deep breath as I end my walk and turn to head back to the station. As I'm walking I see Daryl from the corner of my eye sitting with his head down on a bench. I walk up to my friend to see what's going on.

"Hey…what's up?" I ask.

He slowly looks up at me. He squints more than usual with the sun shining in his eyes. "Oh…Hey Rick… Just here is all."

"Aren't ya supposed to be working for Morales right now?" I ask as I sit next to him on the bench.

Daryl shrugs and then shakes his head followed by a deep sigh. "I ain't employed by him nomore. I was late too many times. The first time was thanks to slow ass half dead Harold and then again thanks to Merle."

"What did Merle do this time?" I inquire as I shake my head and then look at my friend who has my undivided attention.

"He took the lil money I had left over for the electricity bill. The alarm clock never turned on so I woke up too damn late!"

We both are just sitting on the bench just watching people pass by, and then suddenly a breeze comes in and a flyer glides by and lands in front of us. I look at it for a few seconds. It is colorful and I can see wording about haircuts. I look over at Daryl that continues with his head down and I can hardly see his facial features that are covered in long kind of greasy hair. I get up, retrieve the flyer and see that a new unisex salon just opened up and offering half price haircuts. I get a great idea.

"Hey, let's do this!" I show him the flyer with a huge smile.

"What?...Man, I ain't no mood for a damn haircut…. What I need is a damn job." Daryl counters as he shakes his head and looks away.

"You ain't getting' it bro. You need a haircut to get a better job and you never know… Maybe Sasha will like it."

Daryl lifts his head quickly and I see some of his eyes peeking through his long hair. "Ya think she'd like me with shorter hair?...I mean…Like, ya know…She'd like to see her friend with shorter hair?..." He tries to contain his excitement and scratches the back of his head.

"Let's go Daryl." I insist and walk towards the salon and Daryl follows.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walk up to the salon that is actually a house converted into a business. It has a porch and a man is sitting on a rocking chair. He has a stern look on his face and simply looks at us as we walk up.

"Well, hello there. I'm Rick Grimes and this here is my friend Daryl…"

"You come to cut your hair?...I get it." The man says as he interrupts me. I nod. The man looks away. I look at the door and place my hand on the nob. "Welcome to Eric's Scissors' and Co." The man says without looking at our direction. 

I turn the nob and begin to walk in. Daryl is behind me and whispers. "That dude on the porch is such a dick." We laugh and walk in.

The walls are light pink and purple and there are large hair salon chairs where the living room was originally for the house. There are owls everywhere. Stuff owl dolls, owl figurines made out of porcelain, and wood and metal sculptures that is supposed to resemble owls. I look over at Daryl and he just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. I'm not interested anymore and very creeped out. So, I turn to leave.

"Wait…customers!" I turn around to the voice and see a slender man with sandy hair walk over to us. He came through a hall way that is covered off with hanging beads at the entrance. "I'm Eric and this is our salon Eric's Scissor's and Co." He greets us with a huge smile and places his hands on his hips and stares at us from the ground up.

"Ya not from around here are ya?" Daryl asks and gets the man's full attention. Eric begins to look at Daryl up and down again and smiles even more. Daryl begins to squirm with discomfort.

"Why? Because of the accent?" Eric questions. "No, actually my sister, her family and I are not from here at all. We came from Virginia and decided to start a new life and a business and found this quaint little town. So, how about it big boy, want a new do or what?" Eric continues to look at Daryl and never my direction. To be honest, I'm okay with that.

"A do?...I came for a haircut, ain't that what ya do here?" Asks Daryl as he furrow's his brow… Or at least that is what I think he's doing because I can't really tell what expression he's making with so much hair on his face.

"Yes, my friend came here for a new haircut." I chime in.

"Well, that's great. So come sit at my chair…Right here." Eric walks over to one of the salon chairs, moving his hips from side to side, and stands behind it. He points at it as he looks at Daryl. Daryl looks over at me and shakes his head but I nod. Daryl is hesitant at first, but slowly walks over and sits on the chair. Eric looks over at me. "So officer." It's obvious since I'm in my uniform.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Looks like your hair is a little too long too." Eric states.

"Nah, I'm good…My wife actually cuts…"

"Jessie!" Eric shouts loudly and out of nowhere comes this blonde woman in a pink dress with many owls all over it and owls tattoos on her arms and the back of her neck.

"What?...Customers?" Jessie looks around and then takes out a large scissors from her right pocket and smiles wildly.

"Yes, you crazy bitch!" Eric looks at me and Daryl then walks up to Jessie and pulls her to a corner. "Listen, we need these customers, so don't do anything crazy and just cut his hair, like how we practiced…Ok?" Eric whispers but in a demanding tone hoping we don't hear him. Jessie frantically nods and continues to smile.

"So, who am I cutting…I mean who's hair am I cutting?" Jessie asks and Eric looks at my direction and points at me. I look at the two of them looking at me and smiling. I look behind me praying that there was someone else, but there isn't. I swallow hard. Jessie runs quickly towards me and grabs me by the arm and pulls me with all her force and put me in her barber chair. The chair is also covered in owl fabric. I'm trying to pull away but she is surprisingly strong. I'm able to break free for a second, but somehow, she is able to overpower me and picks me up off the ground and then slams me back into the chair. I look over to Daryl with pleading eyes and some fear…to be honest.

"So how long has it been?" Eric asks Daryl as he cuts his hair. "Looks like you haven't had it in a long time." Eric chuckles.

"Since what?" Daryl asks as he looks at Eric suspiciously.

"Since you had a haircut. Obviously… So, are you doing it to get a job or to impress someone?" Eric inquires with a naughty grin.

"I need a job… That's…That's it." Daryl begins to squirm again. Eric chuckles some more.

"Yeah, sure you are." Eric adds with another giggle. He looks at Daryl's hair and puts his fingers through it. "Your hair is so dark… You need highlights or something." Eric says to himself in a low tone. "So, would you like it in the back too?" Eric ask in a loud voice almost startling Daryl.

"What the hell are ya talkin' bout?" Daryl jumps from his chair in one quick swooping motion. Eric shakes his head and laughs even louder.

"I'm talking about highlights honey… Don't get nervous on me, just sit back down and I'll give you a nice and neat haircut." Eric smiles warmly and motions towards the chair. "Besides, you're not even my type."

Daryl looks over to me as Jessie is insisting that the room is too hot and tries to rip my shirt off. I'm holding on to my shirt with all my might. I try to reach for my gun, but as I'm struggling with Jessie it falls out of my holster and on to the floor.

"Um…Mr., your crazy sister is hurting my friend." Daryl says to Eric who looks at our direction.

"Oh shit!... Jessie!... What did I tell you?!" Eric shouts.

Jessie suddenly stops what she's doing and I fall to the floor face down from the seat.

"It's too hot here. I'm just trying to make our customer comfortable." Jessie retorts as she looks down avoiding Eric's stern glare.

"Then go get him something to drink and turn on the air conditioner!" Eric insists. Eric turns to Daryl and sees him standing as he stares at my direction. Eric tells him to sit down once again so he can start his haircut. Daryl reluctantly accepts and Eric begins. Jessie looks at me as I'm lying on the floor, not making any sudden movements, just hoping she walks away. She does as Eric tells her and I begin to crawl to my gun. Once I reach my colt I see two shoes in front of me. I slowly look up to see that it is the man that was sitting on the porch when we arrived to this looney house. He appears to be holding two bottles of beer.

"Hey down there….you thirsty?" The tall man asks.

I stand up slowly, holster my weapon. I look over to Daryl who's getting his haircut. He shrugs his shoulder and then I look at the tall men in front of me once again.

"Thanks." I say as I take one of the bottles from him.

"My name's Pete." The man says as he takes a sip of his beer. I nod my head and put the bottle to my mouth as well.

"I'm Rick Grimes…." I suddenly stop talking when no beer comes out of the bottle. I look inside and I can't believe my eyes. "Pete…Um…The bottle is empty." I inform the large man.

"Yeah, I know." He replies and takes another drink of his supposed beer.

"What the hell?" I grab his bottle and look inside to see the same thing as mine. "You're not drinkin' anythin'" I look at him as I turn both bottles upside down. He looks over at Eric who is occupied with Daryl's hair and then Pete looks over at me. His awkward "drunken" stance changes drastically and he moves closer to me and appears very coherent.

"Please…I beg you not to tell!" Pete implores with wide eyes. His face gets even closer to me as he begs me a second time but in a low tone as if not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"First, I need you to back the fuck up." I tell Pete and he does and looks down nervously. "What the hell is goin' on here?...Besides the fact that you are all weird as fuck and your wife is crazy… And surprisingly very strong?"

"Exactly!" Pete answers. "She thinks I'm always drunk…Well, I need her to think that so she can leave me alone…She can be very persistent and scary. And the things she does to me with her owls…At first, it was fun… Even sexy, but then after a while she kept wanting to include the owl sculptures in bed every time. It got so bad, I was having nightmares with owls… Owls everywhere, in the shower, in my cereal, in my car, in my ass…."

"Whoa….I get it!" I agree and shake my head. "But acting like you're drunk? Why not just talk to her or leave?"

"I have thought about it… But I still hope that maybe things can get better. She's a crazy bitch and obsessed with owls for some reason…But she's my crazy bitch…. You know what I mean?" Pete asks me.

"I do not, but it's ok." I reply.

"Maybe this business can help her in some way." He continues. "Maybe, she can snap back one day, be the person I fell in love with."

"Less crazy?" I ask.

"No, less into owls… She was always crazy." He response and I give Pete a side glare and hand over the empty bottles of beer.

"Thanks." He says. "I ask you to please keep my sobriety a secret. The truth is, I never really like alcohol anyway. I open the bottles and pour the beer down the sink when she's not watching."

I nod and tell him that his secret is safe with me.

"Thank you so much Ri…." He abruptly goes silent when Jessie flings the door open with a large scissors in one hand and a metal owl in the other.

"Ready for your haircut officer?" She says as she approaches.

Pete looks at me and whispers, "Run" then staggers pass Jessie. I grab my wallet, call out to Daryl. He looks at me, I toss it over to him. He grabs it. "Take what you need to pay for your haircut; I'll meet you at the car." I turn towards the door and bolt out of there like a bat out of hell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I leave Daryl at his house and drive over to mine. I park the car and as I walk up the walkway towards my porch I look over at my rosebushes. The flowers are not as lovely as they were yesterday. I wonder what could be wrong with them. The front door opens and out comes Andrea. Yup…Mystery solved. It must have been her presence.

"Well, hello there Rick." Andrea greets me with a half-smile.

"Something told me you were here." I greet with a forced smile of my own.

"Yeah, what was it?... The bright shinny day?" Andrea inquires as she looks up and takes in a deep breath.

"Not really. I would have said the weather if we were suddenly hit with an unexpected hurricane." I chuckle.

"You, know something Rick?" She asks.

"I know a lot of things." I reply.

"You can go straight to…" Andrea can't finish her poetic words towards me as Michonne comes out the door.

"Hey, honey!" She says with the biggest and prettiest smile. "I didn't hear you get here."

Michonne looks at me and Andrea and smiles as she shakes her head. Andrea gives her a kiss on the cheek and a taxi drives up to where she is standing.

"I'll see you later Mich." Andrea shouts as she gets in the taxi.

I walk up to my porch and follow Michonne inside. "Later?...So she accepted and is coming? Things are better between you and Ms. Hateful I presume?" I ask.

Michonne walks over to the kitchen and takes a deep sigh and smiles. "Rick, you know she's like a sister to me. She actually came here to apologize. I was going to call her anyway and invite her like I had planned, but she came here first. So… I suggested that she can come over tonight with Philip for dinner and she agreed."

"OK" I take a deep breath of my own and place my hands on my hips. I look down, nod my head and then look up at her.

"You were hoping she'd say 'No' weren't you?" Michonne enquires.

You know I can't hide how I feel from you, but if it makes you happy, then I'm ok with it. But if that jerk says one thing that bothers you, I'm kicking his self-righteous ass out!" I look at Michonne who looks at me and walks over to me. She kisses me softly on the lips and presses her forehead on mine.

"I know." Is all she says and begins preparations in the kitchen.

"Ding dong!...Ding dong!" I hear the doorbell. I wonder who it could be. I hope it's not Andrea. I don't want to see her face at the moment. I need time to prepare myself physically and emotionally for an Andrea visit. I'm forced to see her again tonight, for dinner. The doorbell continues to ring. Maybe she forgot her broom. I walk over to the door and open it.

"What is it?..." It's Merle standing on my porch. What the hell?

"Well hello there, officer friendly!" He greets me in Merle fashion.

"Merle?...What the hell do you want? Aren't you supposed to be irritating Daryl or getting arrested or something?" I ask.

"Well, good afternoon to you too." Merle laughs and nods his sweaty head.

"Merle, I do not have all day… Tell me what you want or jump off my porch…And if you don't jump off, I'm throwing you off!"

"Now, hold on there, just a minute Rick." Merle says as he takes a few steps back with his hands up. "I didn't come here for a fight or to get arrested. I came here as a business man."

"Business man?... You want to sell me something?... Now you better go!" I shout.

"It's not what you think… It's…"

"Hello there Mr. Grimes." Says a little voice behind Merle. Merle turns around and moves over and behind him is little Mae Rhee. She's eight years old and is King's County little sunshine. She's very smart and has been placed in advanced grades. She has two little pigtails and is wearing her Girl Scout uniform.

"How can I help you sweetheart?" I ask the little angel.

"Well, I'm selling Girl Scout cookies…" Mae is abruptly interrupted.

"Listen lil' girl. You ain't been here long enough to get Rick's money. I was here first!" Merle insists.

"Merle, I'm not buying anything you have to sell. So move aside. Michonne loves Girl Scout cookies and I'm buying a few." I look into my wallet and see that I need a little more money. I excuse myself and go inside quickly. Mae is standing at the door with the cutest smile.

"How many do you have?" Merle ask Mae.

She slowly turns around and faces Merle. "Listen you poor excuse for human flesh. This is my neighborhood and these are my clients. They want Girl Scout cookies and I deliver. Don't come over here selling your shit!"

"What the…What the …" Merle stands in shock and can barely say anything.

"Just consider yourself warned you inbred piece of…" I come out with my money. Mae stops talking to Merle, turns hurriedly and faces me with her adorable smile.

"So here it is sweet little Mae. I hand her the money for the cookies. I will like three boxes please. Any flavor is fine with me." Mae hands me the boxes and thanks me. She walks away and looks over at Merle and gives him a slight stare down, but I don't see it as I'm looking at the cookie boxes.

"That's what the world needs. More kids like little Mae Rhee." I say as I take a breath and smile.

"Yeah, if you want the world ruled by Charles Manson." Merle shares.

"Merle…Why are you still here?" I turn to go inside and try to ignore him.

"I'm here and it's all ya fault!" Merle hollers.

I'm at the door, about to go in, but I stop and turn to face him. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Ever since Daryl came home with that new haircut you paid for, he's been different with me. He even threw me out of our home. That was our parents' trailer. Not his alone. He told me I cannot return until I prove myself and one of the ways is by getting a job. I thought about gettin' a nine to five, but I just can't have some prick telling me what to do. So, I decided to get into business for myself."

"And what exactly are you selling Merle?" I hated asking but I needed to know.

"Wait right here." Merle left for a few seconds and came back with a huge cardboard box. He brought it up to me. I look inside and I see two dozen bottles of water.

"That's what you're selling?"

"Yes, I'm just tryin' to show my lil' brotha I can make an honest to God livin'." Merle looks at me and for the first time since I've known the bastard, I saw sincerity. As much as I want to walk away and shut the door on his sweaty face, something won't let me. I take a deep breath; pinch the bridge of my nose. I then nod, look up at him and reach into my wallet.

"I'll take them." I say.

"Really?...How many?" Merle ask with a smile he can barely contain.

"It's kind of late and I doubt many people will want you around their homes right now. Just give me all of them."

Merle picks up the box and gives it to me. "Rick…I take back everythin' I ever said about you, your badge, your hair, your momma…"

"You said somethin' bout my momma?" I ask and Merle grabs the money from my hands quickly and begins to walk away. "Thanks for the water!" I shout.

"Oh that ain't water." Merle yells back as he's walking away.

"It ain't water?... Then what the hell is it?" I ask as I look into the box.

"Vinegar." And he's gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…Ms. Grimes. This is some really good cooking." Philip states. It's a fairly nice night. Carl chose to eat early. He's still shy around new people. It was just me, my beautiful wife, Philip and Andrea. But I look over to my smiling wife and anything is worth her smile.

Michonne boiled some crab legs and places them on the table. It is a great surf and turf feast for our guests. Everyone is laughing and Philip's phone begins to ring.

"I'm sorry… I know how rude this may seem, but is it ok?" Philip asks as he looks at Michonne, awaiting her consent to answer.

She nods with a warm smile. He leaves the table to answer the phone and returns a few minutes later to the table. He looks serious.

"You ok honey?" Annoying Andrea probes.

"It's just that there was another break in…." Philip says in a deep tone.

"I'll make sure that we deal with that as well… First thin in the morning." I assure Philip.

"I hope so… I'm still trying to recover from the previous break in to my warehouses. I'm trying to bring something here and I feel like I'm being victimized every turn I make."

"He says he'll do something. He'll do it. Just give him time." Andrea adds as she caresses his shoulder.

"Yeah, how much more time? A week? A month? Another break in?" Mr. Blake shouts at Andrea startling her. Michonne stops laughing and the look on her face tells me she did not like how he spoke to her.

"She's just trying to be supportive. There is no need to yell at her like that!" Michonne says in a stern voice as she stares right into Philip's eyes.

Andrea looks at me. I shrug my shoulders. "Oh… Anybody wants the crab… Yum… they are really good and local." I say to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Oh yes, I will." Andrea states and puts some on her plate and Philip's.

Michonne grabs some crab legs and slams them on her plate as she finally looks away from Philip. He does the same.

The room is quiet. Michonne has a crab leg in her hands. She tries to open it with her wisecracker but it's hard. Philip's phone rings again.

"Maybe, you can tell them to call you later?" Andrea asks in a low tone.

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" Philip shouts at her and slams his fist on the table.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Michonne yells. Philip looks directly at her. She has a large crap leg in her hand. She grabs it with two hands and without noticing what she's doing she breaks it in two pieces. It makes a loud cracking sound and pieces fly everywhere. One piece flies so far across the table hitting Philip in his left eye. The impact and pain is so excruciating that he falls back to the floor while still sitting in his chair. His legs are in the air right next to a sitting Andrea. Andrea rushes to the floor to check Philip. I do the same and Michonne runs over trying to assist.

"My eye!... My eye!" Philip screams in agony.

"Get me water for his eye. Maybe I can get it out that way." Andrea yells out.

"Right!" Michonne yells back and runs to get water from the faucet. She's about to fill a glass when she looks to the side and sees a card board box filled with bottles of 'water.' She grabs one and runs over to where we are trying to keep Philip calm. I stand quickly and turn as I call for an ambulance. Michonne removes the top and hands the bottle to Andrea. I turn back to them to inform them that help is on the way. I see the bottle in Andrea's hand.

"Andrea!... Wait! That's not water!" I yell. Andrea's head is turned as she looks at me but the bottle is tilted and the contents are being poured into Philip's eye.

"Stop!" I yell.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" Philip sits up quickly screaming. "My eye!"

**_0_**

**What does this mean about Michonne and Andrea's relationship? How is Rick going to explain the vinegar? Will Merle and Mae ever go into business together? We will see!**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
